Job Interview
by RunsWithScissors90
Summary: Kagome is applying for a job. Who is the boss? Sesshomaru! Who is the Evil Popcorn King? Lots of humor! Please read and R&R! 1st Fanfic! Complete!
1. Meeting the boss

A Pointless Story About Sesshomaru, Kagome, And Friends!

Rws: Yea! 1st Fanfiction! Boogie Down.

Sesshomaru: And hopefully the last. prays silently

Kagome: Hey! That's mean!

Rws: Thank you Kagome! Kagome gets a cookie!

Everyone: sweatdrops

Shippo: I want a cookie gives Rws puppy dog eyes

Rws: Must resist looks at Shippo Fine!

Shippo: Yea

Rws: On with the story

Disclaimer thing: I don't own Inuyasha so, I win!...Wait a second, I don't win! Wah:' (

Kagome finally made it to the place of her job interview. She was applying to be a secretary for the richest man in Japan, Sesshomaru a.k.a. Ice Prince of Japan. Kagome took a deep breath and headed into the café where Kagome was supposed to meet with Sesshomaru and the 2nd in power, Julie. Once Kagome entered the café she came face-to-face with a young 14-year-old girl. "Are you Kagome?" she said in a very serious voice. "Um..Yes?" Kagome said. 'Who the hell is this kid?' The girls face lit up. "Great! Sesshomaru and I were waiting for you!" Kagome sweat-dropped. "Um, are you Julie?" The odd girl grinned. "WOW! Can you read minds?" Kagome sighed. "Anyway, can we start the interview?" Julie turned and said, "Follow me."

They walked over to a booth were a platinum haired man sat. 'Ok, 1. Hopefully your new boss, really hot.' Sesshomaru gestured for her to sit down. Kagome sat down across from Sesshomaru and Julie. A waitress came over. "What would you guys like," blowing a large bubble out of gum. (Duh!). I'll have a coffee, 1 sugar, 2 creams," Sesshomaru said. "A Swiss mocha, please." Kagome said politely. 'At least she has manners,' Sesshomaru thought. Julie pondered for a moment." Um, I'll have a triple shot of espresso, 5 sugars, 3 creams."

Julie face lit up after the waitress left. "You know what is a thing I love? Ice cream. There is like 5 million flavors! I wish I had a never-ending supply of.. BALLOONS!" Julie ran outside seeing a man selling balloons. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "So she works for you?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. " Yes, she is my niece. She can be brilliant and very smart," he looks outside seeing Julie chasing the man with balloons," When she wants to be."

After Julie got a balloon and was back in the café, Sesshomaru and Julie started to ask Kagome questions. Sesshomaru started with, "Have you had any other jobs before?" Kagome replied with," Yes, I have worked at a music store, a café like this, and a clothing store." It was Julie's turn. "Ok, now this is a tough question so listen carefully." Kagome leaned in a bit so she could hear better.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Kagome and Sesshomaru sweat-dropped at the question. "Julie," Sesshomaru said sighing. "Hold on, I want to see what she says." Kagome thought about it. "Um, Sesshomaru stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Julie turned to Sesshomaru. "YOU WERE THE ONE? THAT COOKIE WAS MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU?" Julie began to cry and wail about her friend that she lost. The cookie. 'This is going to be a very long day,' Kagome thought.

So what do you think? Stupid? Wonderful? Pointless? Well it is so Ha1 You can't put pointless! R&R! Please! Pretty Please with a cherry on top and lots of whipped cream and Sprinkles! Ok till next Time!

Ja ne

Runs With Scissors (a.k.a JewelQueen)


	2. Evil Popcorn King

Another Pointless Chapter of the original Pointless Story that I just wrote about 5 minutes ago at this computer because I was bored and had nothing better to do.

Rws: Since everyone loved my last chapter everyone rolls eyes I will update it for you And since I'm so kind I'll update it again for free! That's right FREE! Just pay shipping& handling!

Inuayasha: Yea, right! Everyone hates your story. It sucks!

Rws: chin starts to tremble Really? tears start coming from her eyes

Inuyasha: Yea, everyone hates it.

Rws: STARTS TO CRY

Sango: Inuyasha! You're so mean! comforts Rws It's ok.

Miroku; Yea its ok. starts to come over to comforts before Sango shoots a I'll- kill-you-if-you-touch-her look Hee, heh. Um I'll Do the Disclaimer.

Miroku: Rws doesn't own Inuyasha and never will! Rws starts bawling Um, well you won't!

Rws: stops crying True.

As Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Julie started talking again without Julie's little "moments". All was peaceful until, a little head popped up at the edge of the table. Kagome looked at the head. "Um, can we help you?" The thing started laughing. "Foolish human. Acting as if nothing is wrong. Well guess what? Everything is wrong! The popcorn king is coming!" The head jumped up and started screaming at the people in the café.

"Just you wait! He will come and spray you with his magic wand and POOF, WAM, KACHING! You then become a popcorn ball, one of his many servants." Julie stood up and grabbed the person by the collar. She then started dragging it out of the café. "Ok, seeing that you made your point, I suggest you leave before I go psycho." Julie then threw the person outside onto the sidewalk.

Kagome was looking at her oddly. "Um, who was that?" "Oh her? She was my sister Megan. She is a little odd in the head. She ran into many walls when she was young. Now she thinks this guy is the evil popcorn king that is going to come and turn us al into popcorn balls!" Julie paused and then said hungrily." MMMMMM, popcorn balls." **) drools(** Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued with the interview. "So Kagome have you ever…" He stopped as he saw Megan walk back into the café. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to scream out some random thought. After about a minute, a young man opened the door to the café. Megan turned around and her eyes got huge. "Oh, no why is he here?" Sesshomaru and Julie mumbled. Kagome looked at them questionably. "Who?" Julie pointed at the man how just walked in. "Him." Kagome turned around to see…… KOUGA!

"Oh my God! It's the evil popcorn king," Megan screamed pouncing on Kouga. "Kouga grumbled as he was toppled by all-to-familiar girl. "Why are you everywhere I go?" Kouga stood up shaking Megan off. "So I see you have grown new powers!" I will return. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Megan started running towards the doors when…

SMACK!

Megan ran into the door of the café. Julie sighed and walked over to her. Julie opened the door for Megan. "The exit is this way." Megan jumped up quietly and looked out the door. Her eyes lit up and screamed, "EASTER BUNNY!" Megan ran out the door chasing some random dude. Julie walked back to the booth and sat down. "Ok let's continue."

Rws: Yes Chapter 2 done! Totally awsome!

Kagome & Shippo: R&R!

Sesshomaru: Please do so she can finish this hoard story!

Inuyasha: No don't it's a trap! Don't R&... gets shoved in a closet by Rws

Rws: R&R Please! Prety please with all that good stuff!

Ja ne

Runs With Scissors


	3. Marshmallow Ninja

Rws: Chapter 3 coming up!

Everyone: Yeah (very sarcastically)

Rws: Oh come on! Third Chapter!

Inuyasha: Super! Like oh my Gosh! It's like the 3rd Chapter! Like o- (interrupted by Rws)

Rws: I meant excited not gay!

Shippo: Ha Ha! Inuyasha"s gay!

Inuyasha: I am not!

Rws: Ok who gets to do the disclaimer? Raise your hands!

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Rws: Oh! Lot's choices tonight! I will use the Magic Disclaimer Wheel so it will be fair! (spins wheel) And the disclaimer today is: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Oh yippee. (rolls eyes)Runs With Scissors (a.k.a. JewelQueen) doesn't and never will own Inuyasha so help me God!

Rws:………………….right (sweatdrops)

Rws: Thank you to all of my reviewers:

**Chewy518**: Thank for reviewing my story! I will keep writing!

**Spirit-Hunter**: Um, thank you I think?

**YOU KNOW WHO**: Um, thanks. I like Megan too!

**Mikala**: Thanks! I like humor!

**Fruitbasketfan**: Thank you! It is hilarious isn't it?

**Chaotic-Collide**: Thank you! Is it really that funny? Spinning in my computer chair is really run! Wheeeeee!

Kagome, Julie, and Sesshomaru all received their drinks and stated to talk again. "So Kagome, what other jobs have you had?" "Um, I worked at a video store and a clothes store." Julie eyed her suspiciously. "What did you sell at this so called 'video store'? Videos, DVDs, games or video cassettes?" Kagome sweatdropped. "Um all of them?" Julie's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! Really? I have never seen one of those before." "Maybe because no one likes to take you out in public?" Sesshomaru asid taking a sip of his drink. "What? Why not?" Julie looked at the ground. "Oh! Shiny Penny! I call it!" Julie dove for it turing over about 3 tables. "Point proven."

The three of them all sat at the table again, penny and all. "Now Kagome wh-…" Sesshomaru stopped and looked past her, out side. "What?" He just kept on looking until Julie and Kagome looked a girl in a black ninja uniform was holding up a sign that said, "The end is coming. Prepare your marsh,allows." Sesshopmaru rolled his eyes, "Excuse me," and walked outside. He walked up to the ninja and pulled out a tazer un. The ninja looked at him and started talking to him. Sesshomaru started yelling snd pointing at the ninja and everywhere. Julie cocked her head and looked at Kagome. "Are they playing charades?" Kagome sweatdropped. "Um, I don't think so." Julie nodded. "Good because I hate chardes." They looked outside and saw Sesshomaru hit the ninja with the tazer gun, making them fly back away from the window.

Sesshomaru walked back inside and sat down. "Who or what was that?" Kagome asked. "And why do you carry around a tazer gun?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "It was Katie she was talking about how marshmallows will save the earth." "Her again?" Julie said surprisingly. "Ithought we, um 'took care of her'?" "I thought so to but we were wrong." "Um, took care of her? What did you do?" Kagome asked a little scared." She was trying to kill Julie because she wants to be closer to me because she has a huge crush on me." Sesshomaru said. Just then a girl in a Bunny costume burst into the café. Everyone groaned. It was Megan. Kouga who was at the counter saw her. "Ah! Gotta hide!" he jumped behind the counter. Megan got a huge smile on her face. Shw whipped out an Easter basket full of brightly painted eggs. She started throwing them at people yelling, "Happy Christmas! Merry Thanksgiving!" Julie turned to Kagome and said, "Want to see something funny?" Kagome smiled." Oh sure." "Ok sssshhhhhh." Julie crept up behing Kouga and screamed, "MOUSE!" Kouga screamed and jumped up on the nearest table. "Where!" Megan turned and saw Kouga. Her eyes got really small. "Kouga mumbled, "Oh, crap." Her eyes shot open and she screamed, "EVIL POPCORN KING!" She jumped on him and tried to beat him up. He shoved her off mumbhling curse words. Megan looked up at him frm, her spot on the floor. "I see your new powers have not weakened. I will be back! Ha ha ha ha ha h-…"SMACK! Megan ran into a window. She got up and looked at it. "This is an odd door." Julie got up and tapped on Magan's shoulder. As Megan was turing around, Julie punched her and knocking her out. She picked her up and started dragging her to the door mumbling, "I sweart…I'm going to kill… stupid bunny." She tossed Megan outside. Julie turned around and everyone was looking at her. "WHAT!" She then turned around to see……

Rws: Oh snap! Cliffie! I left you in suspense!

Kagome: R&R!

Miroku: Will you bear my child? (gets hit in the head by Sango)

Sango: Put your hormones back in the basket Miroku.

Rws: Thank you to Silk and Frosted Flake (sisters) for lines in the story! Love you bunches!

Everyone: R&R!

Ja ne

Runs with Scissors (a.k.a. JewelQueen)


	4. Interview Hell

Rws: Ok, 4th chapter! I can do this. I can do this. (Turns around to see everyone looking at her) I can't do this! (Runs away crying)

Koga: Um... (Turns to Inuyasha) is she usually like this?

Inuyasha: Sadly (turns to see Rws crying) yes.

Rws: (Stops crying) Anyway, it's time for the Magic Disclaimer Wheel; Again! (Spins wheel) Round and round it goes where it stops, nobody knows, except me! Ha ha ha ha!... And today Sango does the Disclaimer! Go Sango! Hey go is in Sango! Hee hee!

Sango: Um, anyway Rws doesn't own Inuyasha! She never will! Thank God!

Rws: You all are just jealous! I think... wait a second.

Recap: Julie turns around to see...

...Inuyasha and Kikyo! Dun dun dah! "What are you doing here?" Julie asked eyeing the suspiciously. Sesshomaru stood up. "I called him here. He is fourth in command, right after Megan." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Megan? Crazy Easter Bunny Megan?" Sesshomaru nods his head. "She is smarter the Inuyasha." "Well he is dating Kikyo so that is true." Kagome said. Julie, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all sit down at the table. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited."

Kikyo smiled. "I came because Inuyasha was coming and I love him so I have to follow him everywhere." Kagome choked on her drink trying not to laugh. Kikyo shot her a glare. "What is so funny?" Kagome smiled. "I think its funny how no one cares about you and you force yourself around people so it seems like some thing likes you." "Julie laughed."BURN!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Can we continue this interview?" Julie sat up straight. "Ok." Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru. "I would like to apply for this secretary job too." Julie nodded." Ok then I'll continue with you then." Kikyo looked at Julie like she was crazy, not that Julie wasn't crazy but hey whatever. "And who are you kid? You have no right to talk to me. Go play and let bog kids talk." Kagome started laughing, Sesshomaru smiled (um excuse I happened to notice you were drooling on you keyboard. Cleanup on aisle 10) and Inuyasha groaned and murmured, "Idiot."

Julie turned and looked Kikyo n the eye. "Normally I would go and play and eat a lollypop but I had to cut my playtime short because I had to interview Kagome for the secretary job. You have no right to talk to me like a little kid just because I'm younger then you and I actually can get a boyfriend who likes me and doesn't feel sorry for me because no one else likes me. I am Julie, 2nd in command at Taiyouki Corp. and you, Miss. Kikyo are the little kid. You are a pathetic piece of trash that doesn't deserve to walk on this earth because you kill everything that looks at you. And you, bitch, just spoiled my appetite which makes me even more pissed of because that brownie over there looked really delicious!" Julie stopped yelling and everyone was looking at her.

(Incase you haven't noticed I don't really like Kikyo.)

Kikyo and Inuyasha had their mouth hanging open. Kagome and Sesshomaru at this point were rolling on the ground with laughter. Sesshomaru was holding his side and Kagome was crying from laughing so hard. Then all of a sudden they heard clapping. They all turned to see a ninja standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru stopped laughing and started to take out his tazer gun. Julie stood up and stopped him. "Wait I'll go talk to her." She walked up to the ninja and started talking to her. Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru. "Who is she?" Sesshomaru said, "She is Julie's friend Katie. She believes everything can be cured with marshmallows She can even smell marshmallows a mile a way." (Yes she can smell marshmallows. Odd? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Fits with the Story? Hells yea.) Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you joking?" "Nope."

Julie brought Katie over to the table. "Ok Katie you just sit down." "The marshmallows..." Julie rolled her eyes. "Yes the marshmallows are fi-.." "Wait! Listen! You smell that?" Everyone sweat dropped. Katie turned towards the door and saw a person in an Easter Bunny costume chasing Koga with marshmallows screaming stuff like, "Revenge will be mine," and," Marshmallows are your weakness!" Katie jumped up and started chasing the Easter Bunny crazed lunatic. Everyone sighed. When will this be over?

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Rws: All done!

Inuyasha: With the story? Prays silently

Rws: No silly! With the Chapter!

Inuyasha: Curses loudly

Sango and Shippo: R&R! Please! PLEASE!

Rws: I have decided I need your help fellow story reader! I want to make a couple but I don't know who! So here are the selections:

Sesshomaru/Kagome

Kagome/Inuyasha

Kagome/Naraku

Kagome/Koga

Kagome/N/A

Please place your answer on a 3X5 card and send it with $5.00 to: 54315 Daleview Ave, New York, Ohio 51341-5191. Or you can just tell me on or email me at: Please R&R!

Rws: I haven't gotten a lot of reviews. Do people not like me? no comments PLEASE R&R!

\/

Press that button and you will get a Magical Goodies Creator! Just send a check for $.99 to: ne

Runs with Scissors (a.k.a. Jewel Queen)


	5. Chicken Boy

Rws: Hello Everyone! Runs with Scissors here! How is everyone today?

Everyone: Fine, Ok, could be better, bad no that your here.

Rws: Ok I would like to first give a shout out to all of my reviewers! You guys keep me writing!

Inuyasha: That's why people don't review that much for you story! Ha ha!

Rws: Whatever. Thank you:

**Moonscout11**: Thank you for the review! Thank you also for your vote!

**t****heavatar1207**: Thank you! Sorry I don't like Kikyo. Hhhmmm, lava (scribbles stuff down in notebook)

**inuyasha1000000000**- Thank you for the review! I like your alternate egos too! Mine are on vacation. : )

**youdon'tknowme- **I will keep writing! I also laugh at their pain!

**?- **Thank you for voting and reviewing!

**Aqua Miko-**Me and my friends act like this too but we don't run into ceilings. I'm glad you think the story is funny!

**FluffysGurl17-**Thanks for your vote!

**fluffychick15- **Is it weird. (reads over story). Yea I guess it is a little out there!

Rws: Magic Disclaimer wheel time! Fun Fun! (Spins wheel) Round and round it goes where it stops nobody know except for me! Ha ha...and today Kouga gets to do the disclaimer! Congratulations!

Kouga: (sweatdrops) Thank you, I think. Runs with Scissors/ JewelQueen doesn't own Inuyasha. Hey why does it have to be called Inuyasha? Why not Kouga? Yea that souns better then that mutt-faces name.

Inuyasha: Yea whatever wolf. Dream on!

Kagome: Here's the story!

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Julie all sat at the table once again. But this time they were actually sitting there is peace. Sesshomaru and Julie kept asking Kikyo and Kagome questions. It was going well. To well. All of a SUDDEN...

Ha ha I got you excited! Anyway, they did see something. Something a little unusual and weird. A man wearing a priest outfit kept walking up to every girl that passed him and seemed to say someting that would make her blush. Then a girl wearing a red shirt and blue jean shorts would come up and smack him over the head. He kept on doing that until they got in the cafe.

The two of them sat in the booth aross from the group. The young man then turned to Kagome and stared at her. Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Um, can I help you?" He got on a lecherous smile. "Why yes!" He walked over to Kagome and knelt before her and took her hand. "Will you bare my ch-" Before he could finish the girl who was with him smacked him across the head. "Idiot." She turned to Kagome. "Sorry about him." Kagome smiled at the young girl. "It's ok." Kagome put out her hand. "I'm Kagome." The girl took her hand. "I'm Sango. And he," pointing to the dizzy eyed man on the floor," is Miroku. He is my brother." (JOKING! HA HA! SCARED YOU!) "He is my boy friend."

Miroku got off the floor. "Where am? Who am I?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Shit. I smacked him to hard." Julie ran over to Miroku. "You are a chicken knight, fighting against the Evil Popcorn king!" "Yes, CLUCK MA'AM!" Julie saluted him. "Now go peck around!" Miroku started walking around the cafe acting a like a chicken pecking at the floor and at people. Sango glared at Julie. "Do you think this is funny?" Julie shook her head. "Nope. He is fighting for a good cause. Haven't you heard of the Evil Popcorn King?" Sango sweatdropped. "Um no. Why should I?" Julie's eyes bulged. "Yes! He might turn you into an evil popcorn ball and become one of his minions!" Sango turned to everyone. "Um, I am I the only one who thinks she is crazy?" "Everyone shook their heads."Nope."

Miroku started pecking at Sesshomaru head. "Um, do you mind?" "CLUCK Feel evil presence. CLUCK! Coming this way. CLUCK! EVIL." They all rolled their eyes, thinking that Miroku lost it when Kouga burst through the door covered in banana peels, garbage, marshmallows, and Fruity Pebbles. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts. He shot all of them a glare. "DON'T ASK!" Of course, someone did yet someone unexpected. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked. "DIDN'T I JUST SAY 'DON'T ASK'?" "Yes, but I knew it would get you angry." Sesshomaru said sipping his coffee. Julie whispered something to Miroku and he nodded. He walked over to Kouga and got really close to his face. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! EWW!) "What do you want?" "Do...do you..." "Spit it out!" Do you know the muffin man?" Kouga finally lost it.

He picked up Miroku and...

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

Rws: Another cliffie! I am leaving on the edge of a cliff!

Miroku: What happens to me? (grabs Rws's shirt and shakes her) Do I die? What happens to me?

Kagome: Reviews! Calling all reviews!

Inuyasha: No don't review! Then she will think people like her and she will keep writing! Please don't!

Kouga: (picks up Inuyasha and throws him in a closet and locks the door) Now hopefully he will shut up!

Inuyasha: Hey1 let me out! I don't like the dark! Let me out! The boogie man could be in here!

Rws: Well I am crazy, in case you haven't already noticed by my story. And if you haven't know that I'm crazy well you have problems. So R&R! Till next time!

Shippo and Rin: Bye bye!

Ja ne

Runs With Scissors/ JewelQueen


	6. Mitten Hands

Rws: OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SOR-

Inuyasha: We get it!

Rws: Ok. Well this is my 6th chapter and I'm so happy!

Kagome: Wonderful.

Rws: Anyway it's that time again!

Sango: 5:55P.M?

Rws: No! Well… yes but that's not what I mean! It's the Magic Disclaimer Wheel time! spins wheel Round and round it goes where it stops nobody knows… except for me! And today……….. Inuyasha gets to do the disclaimer! Yea!

Inuyasha: Ok Rws/JewelQueen doesn't own Inuyasha blah blah blah you suck blah blah get on with it.

Rws: Here we go!

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Recap: Julie whispered something to Miroku and he nodded. He walked over to Kouga and got really close to his face. (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! EWW!) "What do you want?" "Do...do you..." "Spit it out!" Do you know the muffin man?" **(Many cracked up at that part)**Kouga finally lost it.

He picked up Miroku and...

Was about to throw him out a window when Sango tackled Koga knocking all three of them down. They all groaned in pain.

"Damn you Sango," Koga said groaning.

"Shut up," Sango said trying to get up but Koga was on top of her. Miroku being the pervert he is went to rub Sango's bottom. He went a little higher and he felt something furry. 'What the, this wasn't here before.' He then felt a little more and realized what it was. It was a tail. 'Oh please no….'

"Monk what the hell are you doing!" Koga yelled. Miroku was rubbing Koga's butt. Koga jumped up from the pile blushing. "What is your problem!"

"I didn't mean to I thought it was Sango's bot…" Miroku started to explain.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Koga yelled before running out the door.

Sango at this point was cracking up so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. "Oh my God Miroku! I can't believe you did that!"

Julie walked over to Miroku since Sango got up and was sitting in the booth still cracking up. "Good job soldier. You took one for the team." She said patting him in the back.

"My hands………" he said quietly. "Miroku?" Kagome said slowly. "MY HANDS! THEIR SOILED! OH MY GOD!" He ran into the bathroom.

"What is his problem?" Kikyo said. "Who knows," Inuyasha said.

"Any way back to the interview. Kagome what is your favorite type of cookie? Julie asked. "Chocolate chip cookies," Kagome said. "Ah yes very good very good," Julie said writing it down.

"Julie what does this have to do with the job?" Sesshomaru asked. "Dude just go with me on this one," Julie said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at his half empty coffee. "I need more coffee."

"Ok Kikyo what is your favorite cookie?" Julie asked. "Why Chocolate chip cookies of coarse!" Kikyo said smiling. Julie shook her head. "Not good. Very bad." "Hey wait a second! When Kagome said Chocolate chip cookies you were all happy and when I say it you get all angry? What the hell is going on?"

"Hey! I ask the questions around here buddy! You can answer them or leave!" Julie yelled back. They then heard something approaching them. They all turned to see Miroku finally come out the bathroom. The only thing was was his hands were wrapped in 23 layers of paper towels. They looked like over sized mittens.

He sat down next to Sango in the booth. "I'm infected," he said quietly. Everyone rolled their eyes. "I'll be right back," Julie said getting up. "Yea me too," Sesshomaru said getting up after Julie. "I need more coffee."

After those two left the table became silent. Miroku decided to take a drink of coffee with his over sized paper mittens on. BIG MISTAKE! He ended up spilling coffee all over his lap and the floor. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HOT HOT HOT!" he screamed getting up. He ran right into the coffee on the floor and fell in it. "Oh my God Miroku are you all right?" Sango said running towards him but also ended up slipping and falling on top of Miroku.

"Sango!" Kagome cried as she too ran towards the two on the floor and slipped and fell on top of Sango. As she fell her wallet came out of her pocket spilling money out of it. "Money!" Kikyo and Inuyasha cried running towards and they slipped and YOU KNOW THE DRILL! So here was the order: Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. That was when Sesshomaru and Julie came back.

They looked at the huge human sandwich While Sesshomaru sweatdropped Julie got a big smile on. "DOG PILE!" She screamed jumping on Inuyasha adding yet another layer to the pile. Sesshomaru looked at them and then at his half empty coffee and then back at them. "Yea….. Um….. Yea I'm going to need _alot _more coffee."

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Rws: Omg! I finally finished my 6th chapter. I'm so happy! I want give a shout out to my reviewers:

**Aqua Miko****-**Thank you! I liked the muffin man part too!

**Sheeta moon-** Thank you. I'm glad you think it's great!

**Fluffychick15****-** Thank you for updating! Yea squirrels can be evil! Especially on my boyfriends street! Demon squirrels!

**Sexysk8rchick****-** Thank you! I'm glad you think it's hilarious!

**Lost my sanity****-** I'm so happy that you think this is the funniest story you ever read! I'm sp happy (starts to bawl)

**Frie Fox-** Thanks! I'm happy you love it!

Rws: Well that's everyone! Thank you guys so much!

Kagome: Until next time!

Inuyasha: No! There will be no next time! Ha ha ha ha h- (gets knocked over the heads)

Sango: Shut up! R&R!

Shippo: Bye bye!


	7. Author's Note

J.Q.: Hey everyone I just want to say I will be updating by Saturday! So be prepared! Don't worry! There will some romance in it! I like using exclamation marks! Their fun! Whoora!


	8. Kittens and Battles

Rws- Hello there people! I'm so happy do you know why!

Inuyasha- No idea

Rws- Because I'm on 11 FAVORITES LIST! I'm so happy! (Throws confetti)

Everyone- Good job!

Rws- I know I'm so happy! (Tears up) I would like to thank all of my reviewers and friends for helping and supporting me! You guys rock!

Kagome- Yea thanks you guys!

Rws- Ok now it's time for the Magic Disclaimer Wheel! (All stand in awe) (Spins wheel) Round and round it goes where it stops nobody know, except for me! And today……… Kagome will do the Disclaimer! Yippee!

Kagome- JewelQueen/Runs W/ Scissors doesn't own Inuyasha or any one reading this. Unless Rumiko Takahashi is reading this then I really like your work!

Shippo- On with the show!

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdD

Recap: They looked at the huge human sandwich While Sesshomaru sweatdropped Julie got a big smile on. "DOG PILE!" She screamed jumping on Inuyasha adding yet another layer to the pile. Sesshomaru looked at them and then at his half empty coffee and then back at them. "Yea….. Um….. Yea I'm going to need _alot _more coffee."

So everyone was once again sitting at the booth/table thing. Everyone is: Julie, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. They we're all having a nice interview, when they saw something. Something you don't see everyday. Two little girls walking into the coffee holding large bags of….marshmallows…and Easter eggs? Everyone groaned realizing who they were.

Katie and Megan returned and seemed like they we're working together. "We have found you at last Popcorn King," Megan said loudly. (AN: I want to say I messed up a little. I made Julie against the popcorn king. I meant to type Megan but let's just say Julie gave up her fight. Okay? My apologizes!)

Katie was just gazing at Sesshomaru, dreaming about their wedding. Megan's words snapped her out of her daydream. "We have come for revenge for all the times you have embarrassed us! We have taken your shit for far too long! And it's time for revenge!" At Megan's last words they both lunged at the group, Megan aiming for Kouga, Katie for Sesshomaru.

Katie latched onto Sesshomaru arm. He shook his arm. "Get off if me! I'll call the police!" He yelled. "Never! I love you Sesshomaru and I know you love me back! Admit it!" Kagome was fuming. 'Will she get off of him? Wait, why do I care? Do I like him? No, well maybe." Kagome eyes bulged. 'Oh my gosh! I do like him!' Kagome feeling confident went over to Katie and shoved her off of Sesshomaru. "Will you leave him alone! Take a hint and get lost!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru was shocked.

'Why is she doing this? Does she like me? Do I, like her? No, I'm Sesshomaru. **Liar**. Ah! Who's there? **You**. You who? **Ha! You sounded like a girl! **Who are you? **I'm you idiot! I'm your conscience!** Liar. **Kill me and then when you kill yourself your last words could be 'I tried to kill my conscience and my conscience won.'** Fine what do you want? **I came here to tell you do like Kagome.** I do? **Yes! Do I have to spell it out for you? And she likes you!** How can you tell? **Well duh, she is jealous of Katie since when she clung to your arm!** Really? **Yes! God your stupid!** Hey if you call me stupid you must be stupid too! **I'm not stu- ok you got me there. Just tell her how you feel.** Fine'

With Katie and Kouga…….

Katie launched herself at Kouga knocking him, Sango and Miroku out of the booth. "Why you little bitch!" Kouga said jumping up. "Sango are you alright!" Miroku said panicking. "Yea I'm fine. You?" "A little bump on the head but that's all." "Where is Kouga?" Sango said. "Over there," Miroku said with a sigh. When Sango looked over she only saw a mass of colorful eggs, brown and black fur. She also heard shouts like, "Die bitch!" and "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sango just rolled her eyes. "Well what should we do?" "Nothing it's not our fight."

Kouga and Megan continued their duel. Over with Kagome and Katie they were both yelling while Sesshomaru looked like he was fighting with his mind. Inuyasha and Kikyo were um….. sitting in the booth acting like they didn't these people. Sango and Miroku were sitting were they got knocked out of the booth having a nice conversation about muffins. Everything was going…..um….well I guess when suddenly,"Meeeeeewwwwwwwww!" Something flew right at Kouga. "What the fuck!" He ducked and the thing hit the wall. Megan walked over to it. It was a little kitten clinging to the wall.

They all turned to see a man in a black trench coat holing a basket of kittens with a large gun at the front of the coffee shop. Megan smiled. "Lady's and Gentlemen I would like to present my boyfriend, Naraku!" she said with a smile. Everyone sweatdropped. Boyfriend! He shot kittens out of a gun! "Yo," was all he said as he loaded another kitten into the gun. He loaded and took aim right at Kouga. "Hey! What do you think you are do-"Before Kouga could finish, Naraku launched the kitten right at Kouga's leg, where the kitten dug its paws into so it wouldn't fall.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kouga howled in pain. Everyone couldn't help it they all started laughing. Kouga was dancing around on one foot trying to shake the kitten off of his leg. The kitten eyes were huge with fright as it held on tighter to Kouga's leg as he shook it. "Someone get it off of me!" Kouga said desperately. Kagome still laughing pried the kitten off of Kouga's leg and set it down. It ran out of the coffee shop, tail between its legs.

Julie stood up on the table. "Okay. This has gone far enough!" She turned to Kouga, Megan and Naraku." Megan there is no POPCORN KING! Face it! Kouga, you need to calm down and take anger management. Naraku, what the hell is wrong with you! You're freaking shooting kittens out of a gun! Get freaking therapy!"

She then turned to Katie, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. "Katie, face it Sesshomaru doesn't like you! You like 18, he is 24! Find someone else to stalk! Kagome, well there is nothing wrong with you, or Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku, nothing except Miroku try to keep your hands to yourself, damn. Inuyasha kind a new girlfriend! I mean geez! You sink so low as to date Kikyo! Damn!" Julie then jumped down from the table. "I vote we all get lives! Let's go to Marc's and get some!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Umm…. Julie? You can't buy lives at stores." "Oh yes you can!"

Sesshomaru stood on the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce I have made my decision." Everyone gasped. Kagome looked at him nervously. 'Please be me. Please please please…'

"My new secretary is……"

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdD

Rws: Like OMG! This is the biggest cliffhanger in my whole life!

Inuyasha: Yippee.

Kagome: Who does he pick?

Rws: I'm not going to tell! I will only update when I hit 50 reviews! So you better get people to read and review or this won't be up for a while!

Sango: R&R Damnit!

Shippo: I'll give you a cookie if you review!

Rws and Everyone except Inuyasha: Bye bye!

Inuyasha: Feh!

Ja ne

JewelQueen/ Runs with Scissors


	9. Reviews

Rws: Real quick I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I love you guys so much! You guys keep me writing! I promise to update before The end of October! I promise!

Until then!

-JewelQueen

lotus-petal

Darkness

Granting Love445

friend5

Insanesk8rchick

Demonic Devils

darkpriestressofhell

kenkarri

ladylillyofazra

sexysk8rchick

PENUTBUTTERPEBBLES

FireNeko16

Bloodywolf

Aqua Miko

lost my sanity

Frie Fox

fluffychick15

sheeta moon

moonscout11

theavatar1207

Ningyo Madalyn Sano

Silk

FluffysGurl17

youdon'tknowme

Chewy518

Spirit-Huntress

YOU KNOW HOW!

Mikala

Kyo sohmas girl

chaotic-collide


	10. Fluffy Ear

Rws: Hey hey everyone I'm back!

Inuyasha: No!

Sango: (Whacks Inuyasha on the head.) Shut up!

Rws: I just want to thank all of my reviewers. Oh I got my first flame.

Everyone- Inuyasha: (Gasp) Really!

Inuyasha: Ha ha loser!

Rws: Yea the girl said it was really stupid. I was like "Well you're the only one who thinks that. Well everyone loves it but you and Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: I never said I hated it!

Rws: So you don't hate it? (Tears up.)

Inuyasha: Um……well…… you see…… fine! I like it! I admit it!

Rws: (Cries and hugs Inuyasha.) Thank you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Yea whatever. Just do the Disclaimer.

Rws: Okay! (Spins wheel) CLUNK! (Wheel breaks) Oh come on! Oh well. Um… Rin do the Disclaimer! (Whips out tools and begins to fix wheel)

Kagome: Wait! Rin isn't even in the story!

Rin: I'm just special! Anyway…… JewelQueen/ RunsWithScissors doesn't own Inuyasha. So ha!

Rws: (Appears from behind the wheel) Right well on with the show!

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe 

Recap: Sesshomaru stood up on the table. "I have decided on my new secretary." Everyone leaned in anxiously. 'Please be me,' Kagome prayed. "My new secretary is K……"

Before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence two small figures burst through the front doors of the café. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to look at these two. Their eyes scanned the room until their eyes fell on Inuyasha. Everyone looked at them oddly. They ran over to Inuyasha and fell onto their knees bowing to him. Everyone sweat dropped. Then the one with bright orange hair spoke up. "We have been searching long and hard for you Lord of Doggy Ears." Everyone's eyes bulged. Lord of Doggy Ears? Everyone was thinking the same thing. 'Kids get off the drugs.'

They two stood up and bowed once again. The one with brown hair spoke up. "Oh great Lord, please allow this lowly servant to serve you. My name is Rin and this is my partner Shippo." "It would be a pleasure to serve you," Shippo said head bowed. Sesshomaru spoke up. "Wow of all people I would never think Inuyasha would have a fan club." Rin and Shippo turned around. "Who dares insult our Lor-" Now their eyes bulged. "Oh my gosh! Rin is that who I think it is?" "Yeah." Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes, that's who you think it is." "Oh my gosh!" They ran towards him. Then they ran _past_ him. "What the?" They all turned to see them bowing to…… Julie, of all people.

"Oh great master, we have searched long and hard for you!" " Hey wait! You just said I was your Lord!" Inuyasha yelled. Julie rolled her eyes. "Guys stand up." Rin and Shippo stood up. Julie turned to everyone. "I baby-sit these two brats. They only like me because I give them lots of sugar." Everyone nodded. "Maybe that's why their parents won't let me baby-sit them anymore." Everyone sweat dropped. Rin and Shippo pulled on Julie's sleeves. "You have baby-sit us! Please! We miss you!" They both said. J

ulie bent down ad hugged them. "I'm sorry guys. Not until the restraining order is removed." Sango held her hands up. "Wait, what?" Julie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um, well we tried to kidnap Donald Trump's toupae(spl? It's that hair piece he wears) and well let's just say it didn't go as planned." Rin nodded in agreement. "Who would think he would have security cameras in the air vents and in his bedroom!" Everyone hit their heads like duh! Julie just smiled. "Well anyway Sesshomaru weren't you about to announce who your new secretary is?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes." He stood on the table again. "Ladies and gentlemen my new secretary is.

Kikyo."

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEe

Rws: Oh snap! The secret is out! Now I refuse to update until I get 70 reviews. So tell your friends about it! Also the next chapter will most likely be the LAST CHAPTER! Yes it is coming to an end but all great things have to end. So please R&R!

Ja ne

JewelQueen


	11. Final Chapter

Rws: Well, ladies and gentlemen this is the last chapter.

Everyone: (Sadly sighs)

Rws: I want to thank my reviewers so much! I love you all!

Kagome: Yea! Thanks guys!

Rws: Well, I fixed the Disclaimer wheel! So let's give it one last spin.

Sesshomaru: Wait. Rws, you do the disclaimer.

Everyone: (Nods)

Rws: Ok. RunsWithScissors/ JewelQueen doesn't own Inuyasha and never will. But I do own the Evil Popcorn King!

Everyone: On with the last chapter.

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfF

Recap: Julie just smiled. "Well anyway Sesshomaru weren't you about to announce who your new secretary is?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes." He stood on the table again. "Ladies and gentlemen my new secretary is……………………………………Kikyo."

Everyone stood there in shock. Did Sesshomaru just say Kikyo was his new secretary? Kagome felt her heart break. 'I thought for sure I was going to get it.' Kagome almost felt like crying. 'I guess Kikyo was better.' Kagome went over to the booth and grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" She turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her with a smile on. "Where do you think you are going?" Kagome glared. "I'm leaving. I didn't get the job so what is the point of staying?" She turned again towards the door. "But I wasn't finished yet." She turned around slowly.

"What do you mean 'Not finished yet'? Kikyo got the job I didn't! What else is there to know!" Sesshomaru just ignored her and dragged her towards the center of the room. Everyone looked at him with a "What you doing?" kind of look. Everyone except Kikyo, who was doing a little cheer that she got the job and Julie because she knew what was going on. "Ladies and gentlemen," Sesshomaru said loudly.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. He just continued to smile. "I have another announcement to make. As you know Kikyo is my new secretary. Yet someone else is getting a new job today." They leaned in with curiosity and anticipation. "I have decided that Miss. Kagome Higarashi will be the new Vice President of my company."

Everyone's eyes bulged. Kagome's mouth almost hit the ground. Kikyo could have been pushed over with a feather. Julie just smiled. Kagome slowly turned her head towards Sesshomaru. "Are you serious?" His response was bending down and locking Kagome in a kiss. Everyone's eyes bulged, once again.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Does this Sesshomaru ever joke around?" Kagome smiled one over her trademark smiles and hugged Sesshomaru around the neck and squealed with joy. Sesshomaru picked her up and swung her around, laughing.

Yet when he was swinging her around, he hit Kikyo knocking her over. "Wait!" Kagome said stopping Sesshomaru. "What about Julie? Isn't she the Vice President? I wouldn't want o take away her position."

Julie just laughed. "I was never the Vice President! Do you think Sesshomaru would ever give me that much power?" Everyone nodded. "Yea that's true?" Sango and Miroku said.

Kagome turned to everyone. "Well, that's all folks!"

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFf

Rws: Omg, it's over.

Inuyasha: Yea. It's been fun.

Rws: I would like the thank all of my reviewers:

**lotus-petal**

**Darkness**

**Granting Love445**

**friend5**

**Insanesk8rchick**

**Demonic Devils**

**darkpriestressofhell**

**kenkarri**

**ladylillyofazra**

**sexysk8rchick**

**PENUTBUTTERPEBBLES**

**FireNeko16**

**Bloodywolf**

**Aqua Miko**

**lost my sanity**

**Frie Fox**

**fluffychick15**

**sheeta moon**

**moonscout11**

**theavatar1207**

**Ningyo Madalyn Sano**

**Silk**

**FluffysGurl17**

**youdon'tknowme**

**Chewy518**

**Spirit-Huntress**

**YOU KNOW HOW!**

**Mikala**

**Kyo sohmas girl**

**chaotic-collide**

**darkpriestressofhell**

**kate**

**meaghan**

**lone ghost**

**TheWildWind**

**teh.stupid.authress.person**

**Destiny'sDestination**

**Unknown**

**Me**

**Friend5**

**Kenkarri**

**Inuyasha hanyou ohimesama**

**Granting Love445**


End file.
